Life Goes On
by Fang's Stalker
Summary: Placed after MR3, Max and flock try to settle down, but nothing ever happens how they want it to... Plus, Fang and Max work out their relationship or try to. Don't read if you haven't read the 3rd book. FAX Rated bc it's a teen book and there's romance.
1. Decisions

_Author's Note:_ Okay, I won't lie…….This is like my first completed story. When I was younger I would start a story and not finish it (on paper). I always act out things in my head because it comes out just right, but anyways……on with the story. One more thing, this is placed after MR3. Thanks for reading!

_**LIFE GOES ON**_

_Chapter 1_

Max POV

We were all around the fire, in the middle of God knows what forest, when the question had to come up….

"Max, where are we going?" Angel wondered.

We just left moms after saving the world. There's nothing that I really need to do now. I was thinking maybe we'll just settle down somewhere, hopefully near mom.

"Can we, Max?!" Angel asked. Shoot she must have read my mind, _again_!

"Um, I was thinking we could."

"Could what?" Iggy asked.

"Settle down and have a house and be free and have no obligations!" Angel shouted.

"Now I didn't say-uh-think that! I said/thought we could find a house somewhere nearby moms and live there permanently, hopefully…"

"OMG, that would be sooo awesome, we could fly all the time and play and stay up all night and never have to worry and always have food and…"

"NUDGE!" the flock yelled in unison.

"Sorry," she said sheepishly.

"I didn't say that either, honey. Let's take this one step at a time." I started rubbing my temples. I could feel a headache coming. I felt someone watching me and I looked around. No shocker, it was Fang. He was staring very intently at me, but I could tell he was deep in thought. I wish I could have talked to him alone before now but I didn't have a chance. I'll have to ask him later.

"So everyone like the idea then?"

I got yeahs and yeses from the flock, except Fang, who still hasn't said one word about the matter. I STILL couldn't tell what he was thinking. It drives me crazy when he's so unemotional.

"Okay, then. Early tomorrow morning we'll go house hunting." _This should be interesting. Maybe Fang will talk to me when everyone is asleep. Speaking of sleep, it's time for bed._

"Alrighty. Everyone to bed, I got first watch. We leave early tomorrow so get plenty of rest."

Everyone shuffled to their own spots, some liked the ground, and some liked trees. I watched as Iggy soundlessly laid down by the extinguishing fire. It was pretty warm out, so the fire didn't matter. Nudge and Angel decided to sleep in some spacious oaks. Angel had Celeste in one arm and Total on her stomach. Next my gaze flicked over to the Gasman. He was looking around like he was deciding where to sleep; just then he must have made up his mind because he laid down next to Iggy. That left Fang. He hadn't moved an inch and was now staring at the fire. I sighed. _Might as well talk to him,_ I thought. I wordlessly got up from my log I was sitting on and sat next to Fang on the ground.

"So what's your thoughts on the plan?" I started with.

No response. _Argh! He can be so infuriating!_ I thought.

I stared at him for maybe a minute before he said, "You sure you're done?"

I blinked, trying to comprehend what that meant. _He couldn't talk in full sentences could he? Oh, he's talking about saving the world thing. Yeah, that's it. _"I took down Itex, Jeb hasn't said anything since then, and I don't know what else is there to do. I think I'm done." To this he just nodded. "Say something. What are you thinking about?"

"I guess it would be nice to have a place to call home."

"So you want to do this? No questions, no sarcasm, no nothing?"

Fang just looked up at me. We stared into each other's eyes for what felt like forever. Then he said, "Nope." _Well, that's a change,_ I thought.

"Well, okay then. Get some sleep Fang. G'night."

He looked at me for a little while longer before getting up and walking over to Iggy. He laid down not that far away from him. After that I let my thoughts wonder, while doing 360 degree turns every so often. I thought about the last couple of days and what we need and what needs to be done. Soon I didn't even realize the sky was getting lighter. _I should get some sleep. I'm way late in waking Iggy for second watch. Oh well, I needed the time to think. _With that, I got up and tapped Iggy's back. He lifted his head and I told him it's his watch. He got up and I took his spot, too lazy to go find another. Hopefully in the morning, there will be success. I thought while drifting to sleep.


	2. Searching

Author's Note: Thank you to all who reviewed!! It totally made my night, no joke. I was like skipping around and my parents were giving funny looks like what happened and where's my daughter? Plus, HUGE thanks to my awesome friends, Maggie and Jessica, who helped me with this chapter and a little bit on the next. On with the story…

Chapter 2

Max POV

BOOM! I woke with a start and sat straight up. It took a second for my eyes to focus and when they did, I saw what caused the noise. Iggy and Gazzy were up to their usual trouble. Apparently, they decided it would be fun to blow up a tree by the looks of it. _Hey wait a second! Where did they get the materials? _I thought while trying to remember a chance they could have got them. After giving up, I thought about why the heck they would blow something up at like 6 in the morning. While looking around camp instinctively, I noticed that it woke everyone up. _Well, it was effective way getting them up quickly. Now I need to talk with Iggy. _

"Iggy!" I yelled.

He turned his head towards me and plastered on his face was an ear-to-ear grin. He already knew he couldn't deny he did it, so he took pride in it instead.

"Iggy, why the heck did you blow to smithereens a defenseless tree?" I asked irritation thick in my voice. I was glaring at him but of course he had to be blind, so it was absolutely pointless.

"It was pretty good, huh?"

"Not the point and not the answer to my question."

"It was a good alarm clock…"

"WHAT! You did it to wake us up?!"

"Yeah." He shrugged his shoulder and with that he walked to the rest of the flock.

I rolled my eyes and followed him. Later, I'll have to go over the rules, _again_ and I guess I'll have to make some stricter ones to, or something. For now, I need to get us breakfast quickly and need to figure out the whole house thing. _God, my stress will never go away_. _This is like a routine every morning, just with a little variation. I wake up with a jolt, I yell at someone, I get stressed (even more), get breakfast, and go through the rest of my horrible day. _

I quickly put the fire out and rounded the flock and their things together. "Okay guys, let's find a McDonald's or something for breakfast."

Everyone was fine with that and I did that before Nudge could start complaining. Maybe this day won't so bad. If I only knew….

We flew for about an hour heading east, until we decided that a secluded Wendy's would work. We landed in a shady area 60 yards away or so. We pulled in our wings and tied on windbreakers. We set off walking to the front door. I was doing slow 360-degree turns making sure nothing was going to pop out and attack us. After doing my fourth turn, I focused on the flock. We were all healthy, not starving, and nothing attacking us. But I realized these kids were filthy, ripped/torn clothing, and needed haircuts. I silently noted that sometime soon we will go shopping and go to a hair salon.

But of course, everyone knows as soon as I stop being paranoid/or get distracted is when something goes wrong. In other words, as soon as I stopped doing 360's and thought about the flock is when the 20 flyboys decide to drop by and say hi.

My jaw dropped slightly. _How did they find us? Why are they here? I thought I saved the world…maybe not._

Thoughts popped around in my head but I shook it off. Now wasn't the time. I could think about it later after I take out some flyboys. I immediately caught in a fighting stance, adrenaline pouring through my veins. I slightly turned my head to make sure my flock was safe and together. I heard Fang say almost inaudibly, "U and A or fight?"

"Angel, Gazzy U and A. Nudge, Iggy team up. Fang work on the left side."

They all slightly nodded their heads or gave my some sort of acknowledgement.

Some flyboys were landing and some were still in the air. _This is going to be a little tricky. We were maybe 20 yards from a restaurant and have about 20 flyboys above/around us. Well now it will be a normal day for me. _I thought grimacing. Just then, I sprung at the nearest flyboy maybe 5 feet to my right. As soon as I moved, the flock jumped into action.

I sent a hard chop to the flyboys neck making it snap in half. My hand was throbbing so bad…_note to self: don't karate chop flyboy. _As it fell to the ground defeated, three more swooped in on me. One tried grabbing my arms but I am too fast for them. In an instant, I did a spin off from it so now I was behind it and with ly force, I kicked the base of the spine like Jeb showed me in Europe. In the next instant it was falling to the ground broken. While I was doing that though, I didn't realize another one came up behind me. To late to react, it punched me in the head. I hit the ground hard and my head smacking the pavement. _Don't I get enough head injuries! _I felt like screaming at them. I scrambled to get up, seeing my own red fluid on the ground. It was throbbing horrible but there were still over half to beat. I started cutting out the pain while lunging at my next victim.

But to my horror there were at least ten around me. Scanning the sky for the flock, I saw Fang finish off two more and Iggy and Nudge done with their group of them. _Good! Now they can help me out..._

Four flyboys grabbed me at all directions. I dropped to the ground like a stone and rolled out of their circle they had around me. When standing up though, one knocked the wind out of me, sending me back to the ground. Then it kicked me in the stomach, _**hard. **_I felt what little air I had leave me and while trying to breathe I realized Fang came to my rescue. He snapped that flyboy that attacked me in half with a strong kick. He then started working on the others quickly. Fury and anger radiated from him. Relief washed over me when I saw him save me. I tried sitting up but was too dizzy because of lose of red fluid from my head. I forced myself to my feet. I watched as Fang finished off the rest single handedly and walked over to me. I felt my legs go weak and before I realized it, I fainted.


	3. Fang POV

_Author's Note: _Love to all who have read and/or reviewed. I feel loved! Bunch of love to my awesomest friend Maggie. She reads my stories before hand and critiques me. Plus, she gives me ideas and suggestions. Thank you, Maggie! Faxness? You'll have to read to find out!

Chapter 3 

Fang's POV

_Where'd these flyboys come from?_ I then kicked another one; it fell to the ground like a broken toy. I was finishing the group that came at me and was looking around to see if Max needed help. I spotted her 15 feet away from me. She was being circled by maybe a dozen flyboys. She took one out with ease and while she was busy, another one came up and smacked her in the head. She hit the ground with force. I felt my teeth grind and anger build. I let it out on the flyboys still trying to get me. They snapped like twigs, helping me release some pent-up anger. I quickly checked the rest of the flock and saw they were okay and immediately ran over to Max. Before I could stop them, one hit Max and kicked her while she was on the ground. At this I poured all my energy into getting to her. I kicked that one with all my might and was satisfied when it crumbled. I finished the remaining flyboys and as quickly as it started, the fight was over.

I turned to Max and saw her standing up. I was walking in her direction, when suddenly she fainted. I was to far away, so I didn't catch her in time. I muttered a few cuss words under my breath as I jogged over to Max's limp body. By then, the rest of the flock landed and were near Max and me. Nudge was explaining to Iggy what happened but I tuned her out. I focused completely on Max.

I was checking her head, when Iggy pointed out, "We better get out of here and take care of Max later. We are really close to Wendy's and the fight probably attracted attention."

I held back what I wanted to say because the younger kids were there. I didn't want to but we did need to get out of there. I let out a small sigh and scooped up Max bridal style. "Let's go." The flock ran a little and jumped in the sky. I followed them silently.

Once we were in the air, I looked down at Max to see, the best I could, the extent of her injuries. Looked like her head was split open but her ribs weren't cracked, that I could tell. With the force of that flyboys kick I was surprised not to find any broken ribs. _That's Max for you. _I thought. I could feel Angel trying to get in my mind, so I put up a mental wall. _She has really got to learn some boundaries. _

We flew for about ten minutes and landed in a "shady" area somewhere in Kansas. Once we landed, I immediately took out "Old Faithful" a.k.a. the first aid kit. _This thing has seen the worst of times, _I thought. I pulled out the antiseptic and some bandages. I turned Max's head to the side so the wound was on top. I then put plenty of antiseptic in the wound and used pieces of cloth to wipe away some of the excessive fluid. I then started wrapping her head to stop the bleeding.

Then conscious that I haven't checked the rest of the flock, I finished what I was doing. "Any injuries?" I asked with a monotone.

"We're fine. We didn't fight." Angel and Gazzy said.

"Not really, just a scratch." Iggy responded.

"No." Nudge said quietly. "Is Max going to be okay, Fang?"

She looked at me with pleading eyes. I was still stumbling over the one word answer. "Yeah, she just needs rest." I responded. With that, I quickly cleaned Iggy's cut and put a band-aid on it. I then looked myself over. My knuckles were raw and cut up from punching robots. I cleaned them up and put the first aid kit away. I checked on Max and saw she was still out cold; she'll probably be for a while. I made sure the bleeding stopped and then went to collect some firewood.

When I came back 15 minutes later, the flock had set up a fire pit ready for a fire and started setting up their beds. I dropped the wood in the middle of the pit and said, "Iggy." He knew what it meant and got up from where he was sitting and within minutes had a fire going. It was still mid-day and we never had our breakfast. _Now I got to get that and leave Max again! _I sighed. "I'll get food. Stay here." With that I took to the sky.

I went north until I found an Arby's. I landed in the back of the parking lot and made sure no flyboys were around. I went in and ordered 24 roast beef sandwiches. _4 per person to be on the safe side,_ I thought. I grabbed the bags. I went to the back of the parking lot again and took off. I landed by the flock and immediately scanned camp to see if something happened. Everyone was there and safe. I let out a breath I apparently was holding. _Max is rubbing off on me. I'm getting worse about my paranoia and I'm picking up some of her habits, like holding my breath. _I realized.

I passed out the food and they greedily grabbed it and started inhaling it. I sat down with them and slowly ate my sandwiches. We set aside Max's meal and went our separate ways. I went and checked on Max again. By the fire, I heard Gazzy say to Iggy, "He's checking on her again, dude."

I looked from the corner of my eye and saw Iggy with a huge grin on his face. He stood up and walked over to me. "She doin' better?" He asked casually but with that stupid grin still on his face. "I guess." Was my smooth reply. "Your going to have to tell her sometime, man. And sometime soon." He started walking back to the fire with that unholy grin of his. I blushed; turning away making sure no one saw me. _Damn you, Iggy!!_

But my thoughts were interrupted when Max began to stir.

Author's Note: Sorry about a second one but I would love to have more reviews. So if you read my story then please review. I'd love constructive criticism and even parts you liked. Thank you!! If enough people review, I'll update faster. Because from now on it might take longer to update; Reviews give me incentive to post. REVIEW!!!


	4. Wake Up Call

_Author's Note: _Okay, I know it took forever to update but I have good, solid reasons. 1. I was grounded from the computer and today was the first day I got it back. 2. My brother was hit while on his motorcycle Wednesday and I have been his personal slave, practically. Those are the top two reasons and I am sorry for taking so long but believe me I've been dieing to update. So here it is…

Chapter 4

Max POV

I moaned quietly before I could stop myself. _I couldn't remember what happened. I remember going to Wendy's and then something…Oh! Flyboys then attacked the flock. THE FLOCK!! Are they okay? Did I black out? My head is throbbing sooo bad!!_ I opened my slightly to see where I was. I looked up into Fang's eyes. They were like dark pools reflecting my image. I tried to detect any emotion from them but they were like . Fang bent down by me and then I realized I was spacing out.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

" Yeah, w-what happened? Is the Flock okay?" I said shakily.

"You fainted from loss of from your head and the flock's by the fire." He answered.

"Whoa. How long have I been out of it?"

"Not quite half a day."

I moaned again as I sat up. "But everyone is okay, right?" concern in my voice.

"No ones hurt _but you_." His voice pretty much saying that it's always me hurt and passing out.

I sighed in relief. I started to stand up and Fang put his arm around my ribcage and under the opposite arm to support me.

"I'm fine." I said in sarcasm.

He looked at me from the side of his eye and gave me the _quit-acting-tough-while-your-in-pain-and-thinking-you-can-brush-me-off-with-a-few-words _look. I sighed even louder at this. Don't ask me how but sometimes I can read every twitch in Fang's face and sometimes I can't tell if he's breathing. Right now is a mix between the two. "So what now?"

_He had to ask that didn't he?! _"Um, I need a little food or something. Then we need to think about the whole flyboys return thing."

He just shook his head in understanding. "Your food is by the fire. If they haven't eaten it…" I was right next to him and I barely heard him when he was trailing off. My gaze drifted to the fire. The flock were all staring at us and I started to blush. I immediately stopped that and took Fang's arm off of me. I mean I couldn't look weak and have Fang hold me up. NO, I was the leader and I have to be strong for them.

Just then, Angel said in my mind, "You don't have to be strong all the time. Everyone needs a break once in a while."

"Angel, what have I said about reading peoples minds without asking?! And if I'm weak, I'll have no respect and you all can't count on me." I thought back. She smiled at me and said, "We still would."

I laughed in surprise and from exhaustion. I sank to my knees by Angel and grabbed the bag with food. I unwrapped my first sandwich and was about to take my first bite when I looked up and saw the whole flock staring at me. "What?" I asked still holding the sandwich halfway to my mouth.

"What are we doing? Why did flyboys attack us? Where are we going? Will flyboys attack again? Who sent them? I thought we saved the world….do we still need to save it or ...?" Before Nudge could continue to ask questions, Iggy put his hand over her mouth. He turned his blue eyes on me and it freaked me a little. _It's weird how his eyes are looking at me yet their not. Improve his night vision they thought. Pshah, they ruin everything they try to fix or "make better". _"I don't know why flyboys attacked us. My guess is maybe they came from the School or Institute. But I thought they were destroyed so I don't know." I started raking my brain while scarfing my sandwich.

"I thought they were destroyed. If not, then who is out for us?" Iggy commented.

I swallowed my mouthful and said, "I thought they 'shut it down' too but we don't know for certain. The only way to know for sure is to go check it out. And there's every mad scientist after us for blowing up there operation."

As I said those words, dread and fear hung in the air. Everyone thinking the same thing – We might have to go back to the School, _again_.

"So are we going to the School then?" Fang asked monotone.

I unwrapped my 3rd sandwich and answered, "Yup."

We were flying south by southwest toward – you guess it, yup- nowhere. Because the perfect location for ic scientist is near Valley with no location on a map. We've been flying for a couple of hours but now it was getting dark. _We'll have to set up camp now._

"Heads up for a place to camp." I said tilting my wings so I could look back at the flock. They all started looking at the ground. I scanned the ground for about 6 minutes before Nudge squealed, "Oh, down there." She pointed to the hawk's nest by Lake Mead. _Oh, I forgot about there! _I started banking towards there with the flock in pursuit. I felt dread wash over me realizing we're so close to the School. _What if it wasn't destroyed?_ That was the big question on my mind.

We all landed in the cave and started finding "our spots". It was warm night so I figured we didn't need a fire. We stacked fists and everyone went to bed. Everyone except Fang.


	5. FAX

_Author's Note: _Sorry for the wait but I update on weekends because it's easier that way. Thanks to all who have reviewed and followed along with this story. There is a plot, I promise. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Max POV

I walked over to Fang and asked, "Why are you still up?"

"Thinking." ……. "About?" I nudged him on.

"Our situation, what were doing, pretty much trying to put the pieces together." _Whoa, didn't expect him to say that much. _I nodded in agreement.

The hair on the back of my neck started to stand up and I immediately turned my head to see who was staring at me. My eyes locked onto Fang's. _His eyes are so beautiful. Deep, dark, unemotional. Stop Max!! Bad !! Don't think of Fang like that. _I mentally slapped myself. _He's still staring at me and I can't take my eyes off of his. _

I didn't even realize we were leaning into each other until his face was a few inches from mine. My lips involuntarily parted and I started closing my eyes. _Wow, this was unexpected._ After that thought, nothing made sense in my head because just then is when our lips found each other. My lips started to tingle and my hands found their way to his hair. Our bodies sometime before that got very close to each other. Fang's hands found my waist and were pulling me even _closer._ We were really getting into it now. Our tongues met and we fought for nce. Fang won.

We parted for air. _Curse air and having to breathe! _We were slightly panting, staring at each other again. Neither of us spoke. "W-what just h-happened?" I was the first to speak. I started feeling my face heat up but I waited for Fangs response. "We kissed." He said in kind of duh tone of voice. We continued to stare at each other. I had no idea what to say. _Were we going out? Is he just being a hormonal bird boy and has no one else to kiss? Does he even like me like that? _So many doubts were going through my head.

"Guess I'll go to bed." And with that Fang stood up and laid down near the flock. This only left me in more confusion.

In the morning, I woke up the flock and had Iggy cook up some of his wonderful desert rat meal. I then pulled off my bandage and felt it to see if it was okay. _I would ask Fang to look at it but after last night I don't know where we stand with each other. _Apparently, the rest of the flock was noticing the awkwardness between Fang and me. While we were flying, Iggy started talking to Fang. They didn't realize I could hear ever word. I listened intently and tried to make it look like I wasn't listening. "Dude, what's wrong between you and Max?"

"I don't know." _Exactly how I feel!_

"Did something happen?" Iggy raised his eyebrow at this.

"Sorta." _SORTA!! YEAH, SOMETHING HAPPENED!! _I was mad at that response. _Did he think what we did was nothing?!_

"What do you mean by 'sorta'?" Iggy egged him on.

"We kinda…made out…. last night. Didn't mean to, just happened." Fang looked a little sheepish at this confession.

Iggy had on his infamous unholy grin on at this declaration. "So how was it? Are you all going out?" _Yeah, Fang. How was it and are we going out?_

"Truthfully, it was awesome. The best kiss yet that we had. I don't know if we're going out. That's why it's so awkward. What if she doesn't want to?"

Iggy shook his head. "Man, you all have liked each other forever now. She'll want to, trust me. And how many times have you kissed and how far?" At that last question, he raised both his eyebrows.

Fang actually smiled. "Including last night, then three times. But last night was the farthest. We french kissed." At that his smile got even bigger. I couldn't help but stare at them now. If Fang just turned his head then he would easily see my gaping at him. _By that smile means he liked it!! Maybe he does like me!! But do I like him? _Then Iggy responded, "Dude, THREE TIMES!! Where was I? You French kissed?! How was it?! God, your so lucky." Fang just shook his head while smirking. "Iggy, maybe someday you'll know." Iggy lightly hit him on the arm at that comment. The school should be coming up soon. _Crap, got to take leader role and stop eavesdropping._

"Okay, the School should be coming up here in a few minutes. Everyone keep your eyes open and your guard up. We don't know what to expect, okay?" Everyone shook his or her heads and Angel came up and grabbed my hand with hers.

The School came into view a little later. My eyes visibly widened. It was completely destroyed! _Then where did the flyboys come from?_ Was my initial thought.

"Someone please tell me what you SEE!!" Iggy's angry voice brought me back to reality. At that statement, Nudge flew over to Iggy and started chattering away about what everything looked like, yadda yadda. "What are we doing now Max?" Gazzy asked.

"Well before the whole flyboy thing and house thing, I was thinking about maybe getting cleaned up. New clothes, hair done, new shoes and such." The kids whooped in joy at that thought. "Well, I guess that settles that." We started flying to the nearest big city.

_I want to talk to Fang. Should I continue to find a house and live normal? Or should we ditch that plan? That looks like a good place. _I was walking down the boardwalk by the beach in California. I know, a beach, but the kids love these things and Iggy likes the "beach bunnies". I warned him if he started talking like that around me, he wouldn't be worrying about them but instead be worrying about me. We walked into the salon called "New Do". _How original_, I thought.

"Can I help you?" Some older guy said looking down at us. I looked up at the board and replied, "We want the special package including everything."

"That includes: bath, wash hair, haircut, new clothes, new shoes, make-up and any other accessories." He said talking down to us again. I was getting kind of fed up but we needed this so I bit my tongue and said, "Great."

We were finishing up when Angel came up to me and asks, "Are we getting a house in California?" _She was giving me the Bambi eyes, crap.  
_ "I don't know sweetie. We'll see." She smiled at me and skipped off to Nudge. I paid that snotty guy behind the counter and we got out of there. We all looked pretty good. Iggy and Gazzy had spiked hair and fresh clothes. Nudge and Angel had curls with some pink –purple cloths. Fang had on black clothes with some more highlights. _Does every salon give Fang highlights?! _I had shorter hair about mid neck level (below chin but higher than shoulders). They gave me a perm (that's why it took as long as it did) and I got a pair of jeans, a tighter than usual blue t-shirt, and sneakers.

Everyone agreed to hang out the beach for a little while. The s went to build sandcastles while Gazzy described "beach bunnies" to Iggy. Fang pulled out his laptop to blog probably. I wanted to talk to Fang but I didn't know where to start. Suddenly, Fang says, "Max, come over here."

I got up cautiously and sat next to him, but making sure I didn't sit too close. "What?" He wordlessly pointed at the screen. I leaned over to read it. I gasped in surprise. Someone posted on his blog but it wasn't a fan, lets just say that. It read: _"I will get you for what you did to me. You can't run nor can you hide. I will find you. You will die…every last one of you."_

Fang and me turned towards each other and stared with confusion written in our eyes.


	6. By the Pool

_Author's Note: _I know it's been a while but it's soooo much easier for me to update on weekends. I'll try during the week though (at least start it). I've noticed I do most of the story in Max POV…..hmmm……that's probably because it is soooo hard to write in Fang's POV. AWESOME NEWS!!! Fall Break is next Friday!!!!! So excited! Chapter 6 Enjoy

Chapter 6

Max POV

"Why would someone post that sort of message?" I said completely stunned.

"Who did we do something to, to make them want to kill us?"

"Oh I don't know, the entire School and Itex." Fang replied sarcastic.

"Oh. But who's out to get us. _Exactly_."

Fang just shook his head in response. I could tell he was thinking hard because of the way he was looking at the screen. "What should we do now?" I asked.

Fang slowly answered, "Let the flock enjoy the beach and then let's move somewhere."

"_Somewhere?_" I repeated. "Somewhere as in like find an abandon house sort of somewhere."

Fang looked up from the screen at me and stared into my eyes. "That would be nice." Then get this, he then smiled. My jaw almost dropped in surprise/shock. I quickly composed myself and announced, "I'm going to go play with the kids a little before we go." Fang didn't answer because he was already back into his blog.

* * *

We were flying around, enjoying the evening sky and hunting for a place to stay. After awhile we found this _huge_ house. It had 3 stories and a basement. They had a pool and a pond! The kids were really excited. We carefully broke in and searched it. No one was home and I saw a blinking red light on this machine by the phone. I started reading the buttons till I found one called play. I pushed that; the answering machine came on and this male voice was talking to some "Jerry" about checking the house and cleaning the pool while they were on vacation. Just then it clicked. _These people are on vacation and Jerry will check the house to make sure some mutated bird kids don't break in. Okay, maybe they didn't know mutated bird kids would break in but they should have thought of all possibilities. _I thought. When the message finished I replayed and listened carefully. They'll be back in two days and that Jerry guy already came the day before. _Looks like we're staying here for about two days, _I thought with a smile.

I called the flock together and relayed the news/info. Gazzy pumped his fist in the air and ran off shouting "The bedroom on the right is mine!" Which then started a free-for-all for who gets what bedrooms. I sighed and ran after them. Well, I want a bedroom with a view! We quickly claimed rooms and decided it would be nice to go swimming. We all changed in our "rooms" and were out the door.

Gazzy did a cannonball while Iggy was right behind him with a can opener. Angel squealed and jumped off the diving board and Nudge screamed going down the water slide. I had this big goofy grin on from watching them but it fell as soon as I made eye contact with Fang. He was looking at me through his bangs with an unreadable gaze.

Fang POV

The kids and Iggy all ran to the pool, jumping in various ways. I was walking slowly behind them and was watching Max. She was smiling ear to ear and her face was glowing in the sunlight. She had on this hot two-piece black and red . I couldn't help but scan her body head to toe. _She is so hot!! _ She then turned to see me looking at her. _Whoops!_ I immediately hid all emotions and stared back at her. She just shook her head in frustration and /or disappointment. It was hard to tell. She then walked to the edge of the pool and dove in. I then coming to my senses, walked to over to the pool and jumped in, too. The kids were enjoying themselves and splashing each other. Gazzy kept trying to dunk Iggy but Iggy heard him every time and dunk Gazzy instead. I couldn't miss the chance so I went behind Iggy while Gazzy was making another attempt. While Iggy was distracted by Gazzy, I grabbed his shoulders and dunked him and held him there for a moment. I let him go and shot to the surface, spitting out water, and gulping in air. He turned his eyes on me and had on his infamous unholy grin. _Oh crap!_ That's how the war was started. For next two hours, Iggy and me were tackling, pulling, dunking, and any other way we could shove each other under water.

After swimming for a couple hours, Max ordered us out. We all went inside and took showers and got on clean clothes. It felt so good and then Iggy made us dinner because we were starving after swimming. That was also delicious to have hot food and plenty of it. Max then told us to give her our clothes and she'll wash them (with Iggy's help). So we searched for some clothes to "borrow" for the time being and gave Max our clothes. She and Iggy disappeared into the laundry room. I went to the family room and watched TV.

After an hour of having Nudge and Angel beg me to play board games I consented after I couldn't avoid the Bambi eyes any longer. Being a good brother, I lost on purpose. I knew Angel was reading my mind and I didn't block my thoughts but thankfully, she didn't catch on that I was letting her read them. She won, of course, and I quickly said I had to go to my "room". A while later, Max came back with our clothes freshly washed and sewn. I raised an eyebrow at her and she got the message because she then told the flock that Iggy sewed the cuts and rips in our clothes. _I knew she couldn't sew. _I smirked and Max saw me and gave me a glare. That only made me smirk more.

The flock was tired and Max sent them to bed. We practically had to carry the younger ones up there. Finally, all them were in pajamas and in bed. Max came back downstairs and looked at me expectantly. I raised an eyebrow in response. She sighed and said, "Fang, you need to sleep, too. Go to bed."

My response, "Are you?" Another sigh from her, "Yes." I so didn't believe her but I played along and went to my room to "sleep". I stayed in there for about an hour before I got up and went to find Max. _We needed to talk and I also want to know what she's doing. _I quietly searched the house, not finding her. I took a couple deep breaths, trying not to panic. I heard a soft sploosh and headed towards the sound. I looked out the window and saw Max was swimming outside. I went to the door and walked outside. I was casually walking to the pool with my hands in my pockets when Max noticed me coming. She looked up at me and suddenly her eyes went wide like something was wrong. I automatically tensed but I found out why she was "shocked". Because Max was skinny dipping and I was able to see _everything._

_A/N: _Gawd, I've been dying to type this chapter. I've also been dying to type next chapter because of what happens. You'll just have to wait and see I guess. But because I love you all, THERE IS FAX!!! I mean, there's nothing worth writing about except Fax. Lol PLEASE REVIEW!! You know you want to read more---so if you do then review!


	7. BoyfriendGirlfriend ?

_Author's Note: _I'm sooooo sorry about not posting forever. BUT I have an excuse. My parents got made at me and took the internet OUT OF MY COMPUTER!!! Yeah, you read that right……they did. So to make it up to you, I'm writing a long chapter (hopefully). And I'll figure out somehow to post it. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Max POV

I just about died right then and there. I mean, who comes out at like 1 in the morning to the swimming pool?! Oh right, me and, apparently, FANG!! I quickly swam to the wall closest to Fang so he couldn't see me (my head was above the wall so I could see him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?" I whispered-yelled at him in a stone cold voice.

Now I didn't know what to expect for his response but I definitely didn't expect him to blush (this wasn't any blush this was an ear burning, entire face beet red sort of blush). He slightly turned away and murmured, "I didn't know you were naked…"

Then being paranoid Max that I am, "DID YOU SEE ANYTHING?!?!?" I said in my usual, beat around the bush way of asking.

He looked at me from the corner of his eye and said, "No." Well, I didn't know if I was being even _more_ paranoid or I have good common sense…but something tells me that he was lying. "Nothing, nothing at all?" I asked calming down some. Now this would be the time where I would expect Fang to sigh and say, "Yes, nothing at all….g'night" and turn away and go to his room, but I guess he was still recovering from shock. He, instead, asks, "Why are you _skinny-dipping?!?!_"

Now was my turn to blush. I felt my face burning and ducked my head to the wall a little to hide my face. "Reasons…"

"Like what?!" Well, I guess recovered- he was acting like his normal self. If the whole flock – heck part of the flock- were here then Fang would have dismissed this and wait to talk to me later. But because it was just us, Fang usually says what he wants to without having to worry about younger ears hearing. "I…I don't have to explain." Yep folks, that was Maximum Rides great response, it'll be remembered forever. _Not!_

It seems Fang didn't except that answer and wanted the reasons. "Yes you do." Except now when he was saying this, he was staring right into my eyes, his face totally turned to me. It was like he was penetrating my mind and forcing the answer out of me. Which probably was his point. "Well, I sorta been freakishly stressed and always uptight and everything's bogging me down like what were doing with our lives and who's attacking us and that only brings up a thousand more questions. Then I had the crazy thought of doing something I don't normally do. So I was skinny-dipping and let me just say it's very exhilarating and fun. Unless of course, my man walks out and sees me." _Crap, I meant to say right hand man or best friend or something other than 'my man'. Oh god! Did Fang catch that slip up? _I forced myself to meet his eyes and was horrified to see him smirking. "I'm your man huh? First you kiss me on the beach then you say you love me then you kiss me again _and then_ you kiss me again. Can't keep your hands- or mouth- off me, can ya?" Apparently, Fang caught on to what I said and had his usual sarcasm. "WHAT!?" I almost shrieked. "Okay, so I kissed you on the beach…BUT I though you were dying!! I love all the flock and I was also drugged—doesn't count. I KISSED YOU!?!?!? MORE LIKE YOU KISSED ME!! And the last time was both of our faults. Oh, and yes I can keep my hands and mouth off you, you egotistical emo bird boy!"

I'm not sure if Fang was expecting that sorta response from me. It took a few seconds to digest it all and then responded. "So are you saying you don't love me?" Well, crap. Wasn't expecting that…. I guess that's happening a lot tonight.

"I…I didn't say that." Okay, so I'm taking a leap of faith. Based upon Fang's and my history everything points to we like each other- more than siblings. Well, I'm testing that and putting myself out there. Stupid, I know.

Fang looked at me, shock in his eyes. "So you want to be my girlfriend?" Okay, someone pinch me. This HAS to be a dream. Did Fang just ask me to go steady???

I kept my face straight and tried not reveal all my emotions swarming through my body. "Are you asking me? Like for real?" I tried so desperately to hold back the excitement building up in me. I was about to explode if he took any longer to answer. He was staring at me for a while…probably thinking if I was being serious or if I was getting his hopes up. I guess it was time to see if he would take a leap of faith.

"I am. Will you be my girlfriend, Max?"

My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't breath. Fang, THE FANG, just asked me, me as in Maximum Ride, to be his GIRLFRIEND!!! If I had been standing right then, I probably would have collapsed. I took a few breathes before responding. "Yes." I said breathlessly. _Take that Red-hair Wonder. I got him!_

Fang's eyes literally lit up. I could actually see the happiness, excitement, and joy. Which made me smile which made him smile. A thought then came to me, "Hey, how do we tell the flock?" He just shrugged and said, "We'll think of something in the morning." I absently nodded my head, already lost in thought. "Well, go inside now so I can go to bed."

Fang then had Iggy's famous unholy grin plastered on his face. "Get out, I can walk my girlfriend to the house."

"PERVERT!! You will not see me nude again! Wow, that sounded horrible…oh, keep that trash out of your head. Not just because I'll kill you if you do but because of Angel. NOW GO!!!"

"Fine, fine. I'm going." He started to walk but up to the house, glancing back every so often. After he finally went in, I quickly jumped out and ran to my towel, quickly rapping it around my torso. I looked up at the house to see if Fang was watching me from a window. I didn't see him but I never know with him.

I went inside and dried off. I threw on some pajamas and was about to jump in bed when Fang came in my room. I still couldn't my mind to wrap around the concept that we were "going out". "What do you want?" Immediately after saying that I thought of perverted responses. But surprisingly Fang didn't say any of those. "I came to kiss my girlfriend good night." He said so quiet and tenderly. I just about melted right there. _Man, he doesn't wait to start kissing, does he? I'm not complaining! _"Okay." His face lit up to my response.

In 2 strides, he was over by me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I naturally put my arms around his neck. He looked down at me while I looked up. He leaned down and I met him halfway. He softly kissed my lips and pulled away. I almost groaned out loud but I didn't. I just stared at him like _That was it?!_ Fang chuckled and leaned down for more. We kissed longer and deeper and I still wanted more. Apparently so did Fang. Finally between one of our pauses for air I said, "G'night Fang." And he kissed me again and said, "G'night Max." We started slowly pulling apart when he leaned close to my ear and whispered, "I like that bikini you wore today. You should keep it." He started to pull away when I grabbed him and said in my best seductive voice, "I bet you liked my second outfit better." "Oh yeah. It was hotter." By what's happened in the last hour, nothing surprises my anymore. I am prepared for the worst. I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. He watched me from the corner of his eye as he left my room.

That night I went to sleep with a warm feeling inside. I had awesome dreams and maybe a few PG-13/R rated ones too (about you know who). I didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow or day after or whenever but I knew I didn't want to lose this feeling _ever._

_Author's Note: _I seem to always have an A/N at the end of chapters. I truly was not planning on having Max and Fang get together in this chapter. I read all my other chapters and when they kissed and I just felt like it then. Weird…anyway this is like my longest chapter yet. I hope you like and hope you review. P.S I think I'm going to have next chapter start in Fang's POV…I don't know if I'll keep it his all the way through, but I'll start with his.


	8. The Director

_Author's Note: _I haven't written a chapter in forever!!! I need incentive to keep typing a bunch but I can't get any because I have no internet to check my e-mail. **Sigh** I'm sorry for not posting sooner but it was impossible! Please enjoy and review!

Chapter 8

Fang POV

I couldn't have been happier when I went to bed that night. I was just getting to the good part of my dream where Max was about to…

Someone shook me awake. I opened my eyes a slit about to kill whoever just woke me up from that dream. Nudge was leaning over me with her eyes wide open. My brain went into immediate alarm. "Nudge, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"There are some people here. One of them is the Director and she has a bunch of flyboys with her. Max told me to wake everyone up and get out of here." She whispered back.

I sat up and quickly and grabbed my clothes and got dressed. "Where's Max?" I asked.

"She's delaying them so we can get out."

"Shit." Nudge's eyes went wide.

"Sorry Nudge." She solemnly nodded.

"This is what you do, okay? Wake up everyone quickly. Tell them to grab their stuff and fly to the nearest forest area and hide. Tell them to make sure not to be followed," I instructed. Nudge nodded in response and crept down the hallway to Gazzy's room.

I cautiously made my way to the stairway, listening intently for the slightest noise. I was nearing the bottom when I caught sight of Max in her shorts and tank top. She had a cold expression. "So you were the one who put that post on Fang's blog?" She snarled.

A lady standing in the middle of a semi-circle of flyboys responded, "Max, you and your "flock" are failed experiments and you need to be terminated…_**immediately**_"

_So that's the Director! _Fang thought. _She doesn't look very vicious. _

"You failed every other time you tried to "terminate" us, I don't think this time will be any different." Max said condescendingly.

The Director smirked. "I already have two of your flock." She motioned with her finger to the flyboys. They moved around and then two flyboys came forward with Nudge and Gasman knocked out, dangling in their arms.

I immediately tensed when I saw them. I looked over at Max to see her reaction, but she was glaring at the Director. Though I know Max good enough, I could tell by her eyes- her brain was scrambling around trying to think of plans of action and escape routes.

I saw Angel and Iggy creeping in the hallway above. I secretly got their attention. I pointed at Angel then tapped my head. She understood and started reading my mind. She sent the thought to Iggy (I knew because he nodded in acknowledgment). Iggy started pulling various bombs out of his shirt, pants, and backpack. Then Angel and Iggy went down the hallway to put the bombs in place.

I turned my attention back to Max. It looked like she was about to make her move.

Max POV

_I have to get them! _My mind was reeling with what to do. I could throw a chair at the Director, take out the flyboys holding Nudge and Gasman, and out the front door. W_hat about the rest of the flock? Did they get out? I guess I'll have to see because now is my chance._

I jumped over the table; scissor kicking two flyboys as I went by. I spun around while dodging a punch. I went with the momentum and did a kick aimed for its head. I connected with its neck, snapping its head back. By this time, the Director already gave her order to attack or destroy me or whatever.

I saw the flyboys with my flock start to leave, so I dodged the other flyboys and ran after them. I tackled the two flyboys to the ground. "RUN!" I hissed at Nudge and Gazzy. They got the point and struggled and wiggled their way out of the flyboys grip. They flung the front door open and took off. I looked out the door and saw Angel and Iggy already in the sky with Nudge and Gazzy joining them.

_**Where's Fang?!**_ I took care of the two flyboys I was on top of and tried to quickly get out of there. But, noooo, nothing can be that simple for me. The flyboys had surrounded me and all had their guns pointing at me, too. I started to look around but some flyboys roughly grabbed me. They shoved me face first against a wall. I felt a gun pressing into the back of my head. I heard the hammer click and I frantically tried to figure out how I was going to get out of this.

The Director walked up to me and grabbed a handful of my hair, yanking my head back. She punched me in the jaw, which I knew later would bruise (if I live through this). I set my face to stone and glared at her.

"That was from me, personally, for what you did to me in Europe." She said to me, trying to glare back.

She took a few steps back and told the flyboy (the one with the gun to my head I assume) to "kill her". I ground my teeth together, putting my brain into hyper drive. Thankfully at that moment, I didn't have to do anything because just then the entire upper floor above the Director and most of the flyboys exploded and crumpled on them. I couldn't enjoy this as much as I wanted to at the moment because I still had the flyboy holding a gun to me and I had debris flying everywhere and hitting me plus it was getting hard to see with the smoke and ash.

The flyboy grabbed my neck and started to choke me while cocking its gun. But then I heard the most wondrous sound behind me. I heard my man growling.

_A/N: _The next chapter is going to be the last. Again I'm sorry for not updating sooner or getting to respond to your comments. But thank you for being patient and sticking around to read. Tell me what you think (REVIEW!). Love ya'll.


	9. Life Goes On

_Author's Note: _YAY! Last chapter…yet at the same time, it saddens me. For those have been reading this from the beginning and those who have been reviewing faithfully, THANK YOU! Much love to all of you. Also, mucho thanks to those who made this story one of their favorites and/or put me as a favorite author. That means a lot to me. For the last time (at least in this story)- Please enjoy and review!

Chapter 9

Max POV

I heard my man growling. Relief spread through my body instantly. I heard the thunk of Fang hitting the flyboy and felt the flyboy release me. I turned around, slightly rubbing my neck and head. "It took you long enough." I said with a straight face but I broke into a smile when Fang was looking at me with concern. "I'm fine. Let's go." I grabbed his hand and ran out the front door. The entire mansion was crumpling from a chain reaction from the bombs. Fang and I took to the sky meeting up with the rest of the flock. Iggy smiled and handed my backpack to me and handed Fang's to him. "Thanks."

We all turned and looked at the mansion crumpling. We were quiet until Nudge started to ramble on to Iggy about what it looked like and what happened. Iggy was smirking (probably proud of his bombs). "Well, there goes that house." I said.

Gazzy turned to me smiling, "Think about the people living there coming home to this. Won't they be shocked."

I chuckled. "That is an understatement, Gazzy." The hairs on the back of my neck started to stand up. I slowly turned to Fang and he was looking at me with concern.

"Let's blow this joint." I yelled. We arched in a circle heading east; where exactly, I have no idea. I was just enjoying the flight. The side of my face kinda stung where the Director punched me. I still could see the ceiling collapsing on her. A shiver passed through me.

_Stop thinking like that, Max, you and the flock are finally free. Absolutely no threat…for now._ I smiled at the thought of having no one chasing us. I coasted over to Fang and he gently touched the side of my face that was hurting. His eyes were looking at me like, 'Are you okay?' I smiled (I couldn't help myself). "I'm fine, Fang." I whispered to him. We were kind of in the back and the others were talking and enjoying the flight. He leaned closer to me and whispered, "I thought I was going to lose you." He said it so softly, sweetly, and lovingly that my breath caught in my throat and I wanted to grab him and kiss those strong and capable lips.

I still had some pride left and self-control (I think). But apparently, Fang doesn't have that self-control because he pulled me to him and softly but passionately kissed me. In case you didn't know, it's very hard to kiss while flying but it can be done. I moaned against his lips before I could stop myself. This only made Fang want to kiss me more. It took a lot of self-control (believe me) but I had to. I pushed away from Fang, giving him the 'not-here' look. He looked so disappointed. My heart sped up.

I flew close to him and got really close to his ear. "I'll make it up to you later, I promise." I said in my best seductive voice. It must have worked because I saw a shudder pass through Fang. I actually got a lot of pleasure knowing that I had that affect on Fang. I pulled away from him, flying next to him. He glanced over at me and gave me Iggy's unholy grin. I raised my eyebrows at him; that made him break into a smile.

Iggy dropped back by us. "Could you all stop scaring the kids? I can hear you all back here. I feel sorry for the kids- they can see you two." He said with an unholy grin.

Fang looked agitated that he interrupted us. I smiled and flew to the front of the flock. "Max, where are we going now?" Angel asked sweetly.

"I have no idea." I said enjoying the current. Angel just shrugged and flew back over to Nudge.

It was probably around noon and we had been flying for a while yet I didn't want to wreck this feeling or the moment. Iggy took the lead and we were in loose formation. Fang came up beside and said, "Your happy glow is blinding. I like it when you're happy." He gently kissed me. I didn't know where we were going, where we were going to eat or anything else. But I didn't care. I was happy just being with my flock and flying free in the sky.

Nudge popped up in front of us, breaking us apart. She looked at me, grabbed her stomach and said, "MAAAXXXX!! I'm hungry!"

Life Goes On . . . 

_A/N: _**wipes sweat off forehead** whoa…finally done. It's like one o'clock and I haven't had lunch and I'm hungry. I thought this story was pretty good. Tell me what you think by reviewing and THANKS FOR READING!

This story is done.


End file.
